dc_and_marvel_ultimate_assemblefandomcom-20200215-history
Odin
Odin Borson, the Allfather, also known as Odin, is the king and ruler of Asgard, the father of Thor and the adoptive father of Loki. He sleeps once a year to regain his strength in a sleep cycle known as the "Odinsleep" to protect his kingdom from invaders like the Frost Giants. After he banished Loki to the Isle of Silence, he became cross with Thor decision to remain on Midgard during the next Odinsleep instead of helping to protect Asgard. "If you have harmed my son, you will pay with your life." :—Odin. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Frank Welker (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Appearance Odin is well built and larger than Thor himself. His right eye is covered by a green patch and he wears a full-body armour and a golden crown. He has white hair and beard. He has a booming voice. *Hair Color: White *Eye Color: Brown *Height: Not Known *Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Odin has a majestic quality and an air of authority. He regards humans as inferior compared to the Asgardians. He doesn't like Thor visiting Earth frequently, as a result. In the episode Planet Doom, he warns Thor that humans will one day disappoint him with their weakness. Despite this, Odin is a reasonable king, willing to respect those who prove their worth in battle, as seen when he change his mind over the Avengers being "weak" after they help him to defeat Manggog in battle. He also comes to deeply respect Hulk after the green goliath shows him of how strong he really is. Relationships Friends/Allies *Avengers ** Tony Stark/Iron Man ** Hulk *Asgardians Family * Thor Odinson/Thor (son) * Loki Laufeyson/Loki (adoptive son) * Aldrif Odinsdottir/Angela (daughter) Neutral Rivals Enemies * Mangog * Frost Giants * Dark Elves * Surtur Powers and Abilities Powers Odin is the king of Asgard, the AllFather possessing the OdinForce, the most powerful magic in all the Nine Realms, and the most powerful Asgardian that currently lives, and has the Following powers: *'Superhuman Strength and Durability': Odin, like all Asgardians, is superhumanly strong and durable. That durability extends to a rapid healing factor, which plays a part in his slow aging. *'Magical Energy Manipulation': Odin is capable of manipulate the seemingly magical energy know as "OdinForce" for multiple feats, Like teleporting himself and the Avengers to multiple places in Earth, project and absorb energy, create force fields, even when awakened, and so on. Odin can make the whole palace of Asgard shake by merely raising his voice, and can channel enough energy through his staff to easily destroy Tony Stark's hand glove that proved to be strong enough to refrain both the Hulk's and Thor's inmense strength and the latters most powerful electrical attack without a scratch. Abilities Strength level Weaknesses Equipment OdinForce Scepter: Odin wields a grand staff which he uses that as his main weapon of choice, which can make the place rumble, making a powerful force to be reckoned with. Gadgets Weapons * Gungnir: Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis See also External links * Odin Wikipedia * Odin Marvel Database * Odin Avengers: Assemble Wiki * Odin Hulk: and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. wWiki * Odin Ultimate Spider-Man Wiki Notes & Trivia * Odin first appeared in Journey into Mystery #86 (November 1962). Category:Asgardians Category:Males Category:Asgard Individuals Category:Elderly Category:Alive Category:Marvel Universe Characters